Users browsing through online content may wish to return to a previous state of their browsing experience (e.g., a previously visited webpage) Current bookmarking technology provided by Internet browsers allow users to “bookmark” (e.g., save) certain web pages. However, such bookmarking services are limited in the types of data that may be recalled (e.g., no contextual information is saved) and are often unable to save the state of certain pages (e.g., checkout pages, filled out forms, etc.) with elements that may be time sensitive. Thus, in order to return to the desired state of their browsing session, users must go through the inefficient process of recreating each of the steps (e.g., keyword searches performed, items clicked, pages viewed or the like) that lead to the desired state. Further, users must be conscious of the need to revisit such pages at the time of bookmarking. Moreover, in some instances, a user may need to revisit a certain step in their browsing process multiple times during a particular session, but never again once the session has terminated. In these instances, the user would not likely go through the effort of creating a bookmark, although the need to revisit the page exists.